


【TSN/EM】丢失与寻回

by dessert



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 18:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dessert/pseuds/dessert
Summary: Mark收到赎金通知时的第一个想法是，Eduardo肯定比这值钱。





	【TSN/EM】丢失与寻回

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [lost and found](https://archiveofourown.org/works/366377) by [hapakitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapakitsune/pseuds/hapakitsune). 



·最好还是去lofter或者随缘看吧

·绑匪为什么这么蠢，我不知道

·Mark的思维为什么如此清奇跳跃，我不知道

·两个人的对话云里雾里，也许是他们才懂的默契

——————

Mark收到赎金通知时的第一个想法是，Eduardo肯定比这值钱。  
——————

他们在Eduardo回车的路上抓住了他，把他的胳膊扭到背后。他挣扎着，试图求救，但一个人用一块难闻的布蒙住了他的口鼻，Eduardo昏了过去。

 

他在昏迷前最后一个念头是，如果Mark是幕后黑手，我一定会杀了他。

***

Mark整晚都在重新设计好友页面的代码，他没有注意到脸书总部最后一只猴子什么时候走的——反正他总是最晚的那个——他坐在办公室里，手指在键盘上敲出残影。早上四点左右他直接趴在办公桌上睡着了，直到上班时间，他的私人助理端着一杯咖啡过来把他叫醒。

***

Eduardo在一个黑暗的房间里醒来，他侧着身子，听到那些人用他听不懂的语言交谈着。那听起来像俄语，但他不确定。

 

透过脏兮兮的窗户透进来几缕光线，足以让他看清现在所处的环境：看起来像是仓库的一部分，地面是混凝土的，沾满了油污；他坐在房间角落的一张床垫上，身上裹着一条又薄又破的毯子，气温很低。

 

他冷得发抖，呼吸哆哆嗦嗦地喘不过来。他想起Mark在波士顿冰天雪地的严冬里拉着他出去的时候，显然那只小卷毛没有注意到酷寒，甚至还穿着他那愚蠢的人字拖和大裤衩。Eduardo拼命搓着胳膊，希望绑架他的人不会让他活生生冻死在这里。

***

Mark的大半个早上浪费在了那些他觉得毫无用处的会议上。他的私人助理，叫Janet的那位，催着他换衣服并为他朗读邮件。她知道，Mark觉得这很乏味，她懂得分寸，她能胜任大部分有关计算机但无关代码的事，她是Mark最满意的一个。

 

他浏览了Eduardo的脸书，或多或少这已经成为了习惯。不知道从什么时候起，他开始追踪前最佳好友的资料和动态；主要出于好奇。他没有想到Eduardo居然还保留着他的账号，也没有想到他会继续使用它。他明知道，Mark能看到一切。

 

Eduardo已经有三天没更新过动态了。这很正常。Mark不知道他为什么会期待有些不同。他想象着他和Eduardo互加好友，如果这个可能存在的话。

 

午餐他吃了拉面。他从来不会对各种各样的食物抱有欣赏之情，这太蠢了，但Eduardo会。

 

他想知道为什么最近他总是频繁地想起Eduardo。平常不是这样的。一般只有当他看日历时，他才会想起几年前同样的这个时间，他们开始创建脸书。

 

“这真愚蠢！”Mark大叫一声，Janet吓了一跳。“什么？”她手里还拿着文件。

 

“没什么。”他说，“有什么有意思的吗？”

 

“没有。”她回答。

 

那天晚上Mark回家了，在看完探索频道后倒头躺在了床上。他突然觉得这床大的可怕，明明它只是中等尺寸，睡下两个人都嫌拥挤。

 

他醒的很早，又睡不着，干脆起床穿上人字拖，绕着街区散步。他曾在脸书上找过女孩，或者说他曾这么想过，也许也说过，但是这么多年过去了，他身边依然是空空荡荡的，为什么呢？

 

Mark承认，他对异性没有任何特殊的感觉，对和自己一样的同性也没有。也许这就是问题所在。他突然想问Eduardo在这桩并不疯狂的交易中有没有得到个女朋友。

 

Mark突然意识到，他知道Eduardo做爱时的声音。当Alice把他拉进卫生间时，他知道Eduardo和Christy就在隔间。他听到了。

 

他听到Eduardo高潮了。

 

他走回自己的房子，继续睡觉。

***

大约半小时后，他们进来了。在这间几乎完全黑暗的屋子里，Eduardo的时间概念被完全模糊了，他不能肯定现在是什么时候。进来的领头人身材魁梧，穿着一件巨大的羽绒服，看着就很暖和，而Eduardo只穿着他的西装，抖得牙齿直打战。

 

“我们给你拍张照。”他粗声粗气地说，把报纸塞到Eduardo手里，然后把他拉起来，推到椅子上。Eduardo吓了一跳，他眨了眨眼，脸前闪过一阵亮光。他有点头晕，鼻子隐隐发痒，他好像冻感冒了。

 

“你要赎金？”Eduardo问，“没人会付钱的。”他在撒谎，当然。他从小就买了保险，他相信他们会想办法救出他的。

 

“你的朋友Mark Zuckerberg会为你付钱的。”领头人轻蔑地打了个响鼻。

 

“Mark？”Eduardo怀疑地问，“你在开玩笑呢吧？他不会为我交赎金的，几年前我们就不是朋友了。”

 

“我们不傻。”领头人给了Eduardo一个嘲讽的眼神，“我们问的每一个人都说Zuckerberg会付钱的。你是他唯一的朋友。（You are his only friend.）”

 

“我曾是他唯一的朋友。（I was his only friend.）”Eduardo纠正道。领头人反手狠狠抽了他一掌，把他扇倒在地上。Eduardo咳嗽着，嘴角流出湿润的液体。他又开始头晕了，体温在流失，他哆哆嗦嗦地开口：“你觉得我能再要一条毯子吗？”

 

领头人说的俄语听起来很粗鲁。一个人离开了，一会儿，一条毯子扔到了Eduardo身上。他蜷缩着闭上眼睛。不再在乎身边围了一圈凶神恶煞的绑匪。

***

Mark收到赎金通知时的第一个想法是，Eduardo肯定比这更值钱。

 

这真是个愚蠢的想法，庆幸他没直接说出来。Mark抬起头：“我们怎么知道这是不是真的？”

 

Janet说：“还有一张照片。”她轻轻摇了摇信封，一张脏兮兮的照片滑了出来。

 

Mark提着那张照片边角把它拎起来。Eduardo坐在椅子上，手里拿着一份报纸（真老套），日期是周一。他一边脸红肿，看起来很疲倦，还有点害怕。Mark盯着Eduardo眼睛上的一个黑点。

 

“付钱。”他说，“全部。”

 

Janet扬起眉毛。“我们不应该报警吗？”她问。

 

“为什么要报警？他们一点用都没有，给钱可直接多了。”他停顿了一下，“或者我们可以请一位搜救专家。”

 

“Sorry？”Janet困惑地问。他想他是不是讲得太快了。很多人告诉他，他需要放慢语速，只是他从没有遵从过。也许这就是前四个助理离开的原因之一。

 

“一个能让他不冒危险就回来的人。”Mark脑海中滚动着可以打电话的人选清单。谁能找到一个搜救专家？保险公司？或者Eduardo的父母？

 

除非万不得已，他不会考虑后一个选项。他不想让Saverin家族参与进来。那就只能是另一个选项。“我会给我的保险公司打电话，他们有保险。”

 

“Mr.Saverin不在受保范围内。”

 

“我知道，我不在乎。我给他们打电话又不是为了这个，关键是他们知道我应该联系谁。我要确保一切被安排的明明白白的。”

 

“你为什么要这么做？”Janet忍不住问，“你们甚至已经不是朋友了。”

 

“也许不是了，但我——”爱他。话停在了喉咙口，Mark眨了眨眼，“是了，这就是原因。”他对自己说。

***

很难入睡，但他睡了，毕竟没有什么能做。他睡觉，他知道自己病了，他能感觉到他对头、他的肺、他的喉咙叫嚣着疼痛。

 

有人给他送了汤和面包，竟然还是热的，他还拿到了一些水。显然，他们想让他活着，这让人安心一点；又或者，他们想在拿到赎金后撕票，这就不怎么符合职业道德了。

 

再或者，他能活到Mark拒绝付赎金的那一刻，Eduardo确信在那之后他们一定会杀了他。

 

他想告诉绑匪他们应该杀了那个被咨询的人。不管那个人是谁，显然他不够靠近Mark Zuckerberg。也许他认识的是五年前的Mark，但五年前的Mark不是现在的Zuckerberg。

 

Eduardo不知道他母亲有没有收到他被绑架的消息，有没有担心，有多少人注意到他失踪了？

 

这是一个愚蠢的、自我放纵的想法。Eduardo转动着眼睛，观察着自己透支的身体，无力地蜷缩在两条毯子下面。他肯定他发烧了，忽冷忽热的感觉窜过四肢。

 

他记得，以前他发烧时，就把自己埋在一层层被子下面，等出过一场汗，病也就差不多好了。Mark生病时的待遇可不是这样。Eduardo会给他端水喂药，抱着他细瘦的身躯守着他的体温。Dustin他们会带粥回来，Eduardo再哄他吃一点。生病时的Mark跟小孩一样，又黏人又难哄，说话时就连毒舌都带着鼻音，配上那一头微微汗湿的小卷毛，跟撒娇一样。对这样的Mark，Eduardo真的是又喜欢又心疼，完全没有一点抵抗力，由着他亲亲抱抱闹着讲故事。Dustin总是笑他和对待女朋友一样照顾Mark，Christ倒只是笑着，一言不发。

 

Eduardo摇摇头，觉得自己可能已经发烧烧到四十度烧傻了。

 

他迷迷糊糊地睡了一会儿，然后又醒了。他咳嗽的厉害，几乎不能呼吸。他希望Mark能尽快联系他们，至少不会让他像有一把达摩克利斯之剑悬在头顶一样胆战心惊。Eduardo甚至不能确定Mark是否收到了赎金通知，也许它早就被扔进了垃圾桶。他希望，就算Mark收到了它，也只是看看，笑着把它扔掉。

 

既然他在他身边那么多年没让他学会慈悲，那就别让任何人教他懂得感情。

 

Eduardo从不自欺欺人地认为Mark会付这笔钱。他可能不在乎钱，但他为什么要把钱白白送出去？为了Eduardo吗？

 

天呐他在开谁的玩笑？！不管怎么样他总会被杀死的，无用之物就应该被抛弃，不论是被落在加州的那个雨夜，还是现在这个破旧的仓库。这多令人欣慰啊，他苦涩地想，至少我已经有过一次经验了，这次不会有多寒冷。

***

搜救专家对赎金要求和Mark现有资产进行了评估，当被询问他的想法是，Mark毫不犹豫地说：“我愿意付钱。”

 

他们恢复了一封信，表明只要他们得到Eduardo不缺手缺脚地活着的证明，就会支付赎金。搜救队已经准备就绪，Mark应了一声，开始思考怎么去取五百万美元现金。

 

“这太疯狂了。”Janet说。在Dustin发现发生了什么事后也说了类似的话，而Sean说：“Eduardo？我以为他早就走了。”

 

“疯狂？因为我既不想吐出几块钱，也不想让他死？”Mark勾了勾嘴角。

 

“天哪Mark！”Janet说，“不是那样！我们，我们应该报警！”

 

“这样更好。”Mark说。

***

最后，他开始做梦。

在他的梦里，他还在哈佛，但Eduardo记得Mark，他知道Mark会做出举世瞩目的成就，他记得Mark在一次次的社交活动中摸索着前进。他总能轻而易举地记住和Mark之间发生的点点滴滴，所有困难在两人携手并进的路上好似都不堪一击，直到那一天......

 

Eduardo从来没有真正确定过Mark是否真的理解Eduardo为什么那么生气，或者他的行为为什么那么......令人恼火。

 

看就是这样。他是个傲视世人的天才，更是个不折不扣的混蛋。Eduardo知道Mark只是不了解人，尽管他选修了心理学，所以他才能创造出像脸书这样完美又独特的造物。这真的很奇怪，作为一个永远无法真正与他人互动的人，Mark却又真正了解人类是如何互动的，了解他们最想从对方那得到什么

 

Mark真是生命一个奇特的奥秘。

***

他们再次进来的时候拿了台笔记本。“来，打个招呼吧。”一个绑匪说。Eduardo闪了闪，出现在屏幕上。Mark紧紧地盯着他。

 

“嗨，Wardo。”Mark说，好像他们并没有互相隔绝对方长达五年，好像Eduardo没有被绑住坐在一个脏乱的仓库里，或早或晚地等待着死亡，“你还好吗？”

 

Eduardo呼出一口气，冷冷地说：“考虑到我被绑架了，而你是那个被勒索赎金的对象，我很好。”他舔了舔嘴唇，“他妈的你到底怎么了，Mark？”

 

“我才该问这句话。”Mark说，“你看起来很糟糕。”

 

“又一次的绑架。”Eduardo说，他几乎快忘了和Mark好好说话有多难，受伤总是难免的。“所以呢？你打算交赎金？”

 

“是的。”Mark说，“他们只要了五百万，我不知道为什么会这么少，是眼瞎了看不清亿万富翁后面有几个零吗？我都已经做好出五百亿的准备了。”

 

Eduardo无语的眨了眨眼睛，内心毫无波动甚至有点想笑。在他再开口之前，笔记本电脑就被切断了。

 

“我可能不该这么说。”当连接断开时Mark说。在他的右边，Janet从鼻腔里哼出一声

 

“你觉得呢？”她讽刺地反问，“Mr.Saverin看起来不是很好。”

 

“是很糟。”Mark简明扼要地说，“我想他发烧了。我们要加紧时间。”他转身看向Dustin和Christ，“你们追踪到IP地址了吗？”

 

“在纽约。”Christ说，“我们已经把范围缩小到了布鲁克林的海滨区。”

 

搜救专家对他们的行动目瞪口呆，他清了清嗓子，“太好了。”他说，“我们很快就能就会你的人，Mr.Zuckerberg,甚至可能您不用付赎金。”

 

“我愿意付钱。”Mark重复道。是不是那些去找这些专家的人要不然没钱，要不然抠门得要死？如果五百万就能待会Wardo，他为什么不出呢？“我的个人资产余钱还有很多。”

 

Janet使劲儿翻了个白眼。Mark怀疑她会不会翻过去就再也翻不过来了。“谢谢你，Mr.Locke。”她对那位专家说，把他领出了办公室。“你到底怎么了？”她问Mark。

 

“为什么所有人都在问我这个问题？”Mark面无表情地说。

 

Eduardo的咳嗽越发严重，他痛苦地捂住胸口，恨不得直接把喉咙挖掉，说不定能好受一点。

 

他不知道已经过了几天了。大脑时梦时醒，浑身止不住发抖，他瘫倒在地上，就像个废物。多少年了，他没有感受过这种痛苦；而这次，没有母亲，没有女友，甚至没有是有能陪伴他。他被绑架，孤身一人，只因为他曾是Mark·fucking·Zuckerberg的朋友。

 

他希望能回到过去，抓住那个在聚会上接近Mark的愚蠢的自己先打他一巴掌，或许他以后的生活就不会这么波澜起伏。他可能不会成为亿万富翁，但至少他不会被俄罗斯黑帮绑架然后死在一个人生地不熟的冷冰冰的仓库里。最差最差，就算他在巴西也被绑架了，那好歹巴西是个温暖的地方，而且他能听懂他们的语言。

 

似乎在又过了一天后，绑匪们把他带进车里，开了大约五分钟后又停下来。Eduardo紧张地绞紧了手指，他们蒙住了他的眼睛，扯开他的手捆在了背后。

 

一个人从车上下来，粗暴地抓住Eduardo把他拖了进去，一把抓下他的眼罩。

***

他们找到了Eduardo所在的仓库，专家说：“我们现在应该报警了。”

 

Mark抿起唇：“他们只会用妨碍司法的理由拦住我们。现在先别报警，我会把他带回来。”

 

三个小时后，Mark带着装满现金的公文包登上了去往纽约的飞机。他有点庆幸机场保安没有拦下他，质问他为什么带这么多现金。在路上Mark默默地想，他下回一定要坐私人飞机，没有那么多人需要打交道。

 

放赎金的地方是靠近Eduardo所在地的一个仓库。Mark孤身前往，而搜救队则散开来围住仓库。Mark不知道绑匪们会怎么做，他也不在乎。他在那儿等着，手里提着公文包。到指定的时间，三个人走进仓库，Mark一手插兜站在那，说：“我来交钱。”然后把公文包放在地上，“Eduardo在哪？”

 

那个似乎是负责人的家伙大声叫嚷着命令，他手下一个高个子离开了，过了一会儿，他拎着Eduardo进来，把他扔在地上，撕下了眼罩。

 

Eduardo眨着眼睛适应光线，他怔愣地盯着Mark，声音沙哑地开口：“Mark？”Mark站在房间中央，穿着灰色卫衣和牛仔裤，脚上蹬着一双运动鞋。说实话，他还以为Mark会穿人字拖过来。

 

“嘿，Wardo。”Mark说，看着那些男人，“拿上你们的钱，我要带Eduardo走。”他走上前去，抓住Eduardo。领头人打开公文包。“全都在那儿了。”Mark补充道。

 

“Mark，什么——”Eduardo一出声就是一阵剧烈的咳嗽。他痛苦地半弯下腰，血液鼓噪着要冲破血管。Mark半扶半抱着把他带出仓库。“Mark，”Eduardo稍稍缓过来，一开口就说，“你刚刚给了他们五百万美元。”

 

“是的。”Mark颔首，“是的，我给了。”

 

“你他妈的疯了。”Eduardo由衷地说。

 

“已经有人这样说过我了。”Mark不痛不痒地回答。

 

当Eduardo在车后座睡着后 ，Mark决定把他带去医院。在回程的路上，Eduardo咳得撕心裂肺，即使有Mark扶着都差点摔倒。他可不想费这么大劲儿带回去个病恹恹的Wardo。

 

所以他转头把车开去了医院，动用了他的名字和金钱让那些人收下了Eduardo。护士把病人带走后，他给搜救队打了个电话。

 

“我找到他了，现在我们在医院。”

 

“我会把追踪器的信号发给警察。”专家说，“非常顺利，Mr.Zukerberg。”

 

“好的。”Mark挂断了电话。护士试图让他给病历签名，但他非常诚实地告诉她，他不知道自2004年来Eduardo的任何情况，她最终无可奈何的放弃了。

 

Mark试着阅读等候室内的一本杂志，但这些文章实在无聊，毕竟它们都是为普通人写的。大约半小时后他接到一通电话，Janet的声音难以置信地驱散了沉闷的无聊。

 

“警察找到了那些人并拿回了赎金。”

 

“我能拿回来吗？”Mark问，“我想把它给Wardo。”

 

“你在哪里？”Janet无视了他对问题，“警察想跟你谈谈。”

 

“我该把我的律师叫来吗？”Mark问。他相信他的律师回味至今终于有一桩不涉及知识产权的诉讼而兴奋。

 

“是的。因为你没有向他们报告绑架案，所以他们还挺生气的。”Janet用那种即使是Mark也能听出来的“我早就告诉过你”的奇特语调说。

 

“给警察打电话，让她们到这里来见我。”Mark匆匆报出医院名字，“我不会把Wardo一个人留在这里。”

 

“好的。”Janet说，“你要准备好在‘妨碍警察调查’方面和他们做长期斗争。”

 

Mark尖锐地指出：“他们根本没有进行调查。”

 

“很好，你应该向他们指出这一点。”她的声音突然飘远了，“不，Dustin，Mr.Saverin没事，他已经安全了。”

 

“Janet，我要走了。”Mark说，在Janet确认后挂断了电话。他走进Eduardo的病房，坐在床边，手指轻轻地搭上Eduardo的手腕，默默地听着他的脉搏。Eduardo还没有清醒。“Wardo，该醒醒了。”他轻声说。

***

Eduardo被送进病房，感觉自己的肺里充满了噼啪作响的塑料泡。他呼吸急促，止不住咳嗽起来。几秒种后，一个护士站在他身边，端着水杯润湿他的嘴唇。他感激地喝着水，突然听到了从病房外传来的Mark的声音。

 

“——不想让警察搞砸了，他是我最好的朋友——”（He is my best friend.）

 

“Mr.Zuckerberg,Eduardo Saverin多年来已经不是您的好友了，如果你觉得我们不知道这点——”

 

“您到底想说什么，警官？”Mark听起来并不危险；他听起来从不危险，他现在的语气倒真像是想知道警察在说什么，但凭借他身后亿万美元的身价和他现在在全球的名气，沉默的威胁悄悄笼罩了这条走廊。“我把他安全带回来了。”

 

“你不应该——”

 

“Mr.Zuckerberg,Mr.Saverin醒了。”一个平静的声音打断了对话。

 

“对不起，警官。”过了一会儿，Mark推开了Eduardo的病房门，“Wardo？”

 

“怎么，Mark？”Eduardo用带着一点刺耳的语调说，“你又做了什么？”

 

“我救了你。”Mark实事求是地说。

 

“你付了多少钱？”

 

“Wardo——”

 

“多少？”

 

Mark叹了一口气：“五百万。但即使他们要求更多，我也会给的。”

 

“你会给更多。天哪Mark！你知道我们已经不是朋友了！”

 

“我知道，是的。”Mark说，“公文包里放了追踪器。”

 

“所以你并没有因为救回我损失一分钱？”Eduardo沉默了一会儿，突然笑了，“当然。”

 

“我要说多少次我不在乎钱！”Mark坐在Eduardo床边的椅子上，“钱不是重点，Wardo。”

 

“那什么是重点？”

 

“是你。”Mark把头转到一边，Eduardo盯着他的耳尖染上淡红。“没有其他动机了，Wardo。”

 

“真难让人相信，Mark。”Eduardo说，突然转换了话题，“那你知道我怎么了吗？”

 

“你得了肺炎。”

 

“肺炎？”Eduardo茫然地问，“真的吗？”

 

“不然你以为你为什么一直咳嗽？”Mark讽刺地说。

 

Eduardo瞪着他，想坐起来又被手上的吊针阻止了。他挣扎了一会儿，愤愤地骂了一句“shit”。

 

“你最好不要乱动。”Mark非常马后炮地来了一句。

 

医生要求Eduardo住院五天，三天他都花在了和警方打交道上。“不，我不知道绑架犯是谁。”他对一位警察说。“不，我不知道Mark Zuckerberg打算救我。”他对另一位说。

 

五天后他回到了纽约的公寓，打开门发现Mark正坐在沙发上。“你他妈的在这里干什么？！”Eduardo吓了一跳，试图掩藏他尚显费力的呼吸。

 

“你不该现在回家。”Mark歪了歪头疑惑地说，“他们怎么会同意放你出去的？”

 

“我的谈判能力很好。”Eduardo咕哝着，倒在了Mark旁边的沙发上，“你做了很多事让我回来。”

 

“嗯哼。”Mark点头。

 

“为什么？”

 

Mark耸耸肩膀：“我不想让你因为我死掉。”

 

“Mark，这理由根本不充分！”Eduardo皱起眉头，“你知道我在困惑什么。”

 

“Wardo，几年前你冻结账户的时候，我真的非常生你的气。”Mark平静地说，“我已经好久没对你生气了。”

 

“哦？所以你承认你的所作所为是出于愤怒了？”Eduardo交叉双臂，有点气急败坏，他应该为Mark的承认感到胜利，但他没有。“......算了，就这样吧。”他起身离开，可能是要打电话给保安让他们把Mark带走。

 

“Eduardo，”Mark叫了他的全名，“我最近得出了一个结论——我爱你。”

 

Eduardo停住了，他像是魔幻了一样缓慢地转身：“Excuse——me？”

 

“我最近——”Mark开始重复，Eduardo回到座位上，粗鲁地打断他：“是的，我听到了。但是，Mark，我只是——不明白。”他看起来几乎是惶恐地迷惑着：“我不明白。”

 

Mark的手指有节奏地敲打着膝盖。“我收到赎金通知的第一个想法就是，你的价值远远超过他们要求的。”

 

“然后？”

 

“然后我意识到无论他们开出多高的赎金，我都会给的。”Mark观察着Eduardo，没有任何外在迹象表明Eduardo意识到这整个情况有多奇怪，“还有，我知道你高潮时的声音。”

 

Eduardo盯着Mark，完全不知道该说什么，他张合了几下嘴唇，最后从嗓子里挤出来一个词：“What？”

 

“那次我们在卫生间做爱时，”Mark说，“我能听到你的呼吸。你爽到的时候会不自觉地冒出葡萄牙语，你知道吗？”

 

“Mark，到底是——”Eduardo的声音淹没在Mark的亲吻中。

 

Mark亲得非常认真，舌头仔细地扫过Eduardo的嘴唇，濡湿了每一丝唇纹。他的手指抚过Eduardo的下颌，环住他的后颈，指腹贴着Eduardo的皮肤磨蹭。Eduardo惊讶地张开嘴，Mark趁机钻进去，舔过牙关，勾挑着上颚，，矮了半头的身躯恰恰好地嵌进Eduardo的怀中。Eduardo看着他颤抖的眼睫，青蓝色的眼睛朦朦胧胧，化开了一汪清水，像是找了魔一样纠缠住那条舌头，发狠地回吻过去。被绑架的恐惧，得知那场伏击的愤怒，质证时的心如死灰，那么久、那么浓、那么隐而不发的爱，的恨，横跨一整个大洋的思念与恋慕，羞愧与悔恨，都被他倾泻在这个吻里。宽松的卫衣挡不住长驱直入的双手，Mark任由那双手掐住自己的腰，仰着头和他唇齿交缠。盛不住的唾液沾湿了尖尖的下巴，细瘦的腰被掐的发青。Mark浑身哆嗦着，恍如战争的亲吻耗尽了呼吸，他忍不住退开一点，溢出一声小小的鼻音。

 

Eduardo像是被惊醒了一般猛地退开，手忙脚乱地扶好Mark，然后说了句恨不得把自己舌头吞下去的蠢话：“我还病着。”

 

“我不明白你说这话有什么意思？”Mark抹了把唇角。

 

“Mark——”

 

“你想让我走就直说啊。”Mark尖锐地指出，“别骗我，Wardo，你以前可从来没拒绝过我亲你。”

 

Eduardo震惊地盯着Mark，他的唇齿指尖，像过了电一样刺痛起来，他情不自禁地瞥向Mark的嘴唇，艳红湿润。“Mark，”他沉默了一会儿说，“我们都需要想想。”

 

“告诉我你想我离开，Wardo。”Mark固执地凝视着他。

 

良久，Eduardo吐出一口气，回答：“不。”他站起来，向卧室走去，关上了门。

 

Mark十指交叉躺在Eduardo的沙发上，几分钟后他就无聊了，拿出手机给Janet打电话：“我需要一台笔记本电脑。”

 

“自己去买一个。”她迅速回答，“你知道从我这到你那要横穿一整个美国吗？”

 

Mark漫不经心地说：“我相信你能解决。”

 

Janet叹了一口气：“你总是对我的能力过度相信。”但不久之后，真的只是很小的一段时间，有人把一台电脑送到了公寓。Mark拿着它坐在沙发上，打开电子邮件，500多封，他也忍不住叹了一口气——阅读电子邮件是他最不喜欢的工作之一——但他还是点开了他们。

 

六小时后，看上去已经平复了心情的Eduardo从房间里出来，Mark还在浏览邮件内容。他看到Mark时停了下来，摇了摇头走进了厨房。

 

一段时间后，无法确定多久，他拿着个三明治又出来了，坐在了Mark旁边。“你还在这里做什么？”他问道。

 

“你病了。”Mark说，“可能还会有心理创伤。”

 

Eduardo盯着他：“医生让你这么说。”

 

“是的。”Mark爽快地点头，“你出院太早了。”

 

“我不用留在医院。”

 

“这只是你个人的说法。”他们凝视着彼此，Mark的手指悬停在键盘上，他在给母亲的一封邮件中解释了自己的所作所为。在看到新闻后她一直非常担心。

 

长时间的沉默，尴尬得无以复加。

 

“Mark，你在干什么？”Eduardo撑不住先开口。

 

“我不知道。”Mark有点困惑地歪头，“我以前从没有真正爱上某人过。”

Eduardo被一口三明治哦噎住了，可怜大概一分钟后，他的喉管总算通畅了，他伸手揉了揉呛红的眼角，无奈地说：“Mark，你不能那样说。”

 

“为什么不能？”Mark问，“你总是告诉我让我更多地感受自己的感受。”

 

“我没有说过这样的话。”Eduardo抗议道。

 

“是的，但你想的就是这样。”Mark等着看Eduardo是否会反驳这一点，但令他满意的是，Eduardo保持了沉默，“嗯哼，你看我没说错。”

 

“好吧。”Eduardo颔首。他们又开始了长时间的互相凝视，最后Eduardo艰难地抽出目光，说：“你该回加州了。”

 

“你在告诉我你想我离开吗，Wardo？”

 

“我只想告诉你你还有一份CEO的工作和一个亟待管理的公司。”

 

Mark指了指笔记本电脑：“我知道。”他等着Eduardo说点别的话，“你还没说你想我离开。”

 

“操你的，闭嘴吧，Mark。”Eduardo痛苦地捂住了额头，站起来离开了起居室。

 

Mark有多待了两天。这两天里Eduardo一直刻意忽视他，大部分时间都待在房间里，睡觉或看看电视。Dustin第三天给Mark打了个电话，有一些和股东间的紧急问题需要处理，Mark最终不得不返回加州。Mark离开了，留下了一个删个精光的电脑，除了一个文档，上面写着“对不起”和“你应该留在医院”。

 

操你的，Mark。

 

一周后，Mark坐在办公室里，坐在他对面的Chris突然收到了一条短信，他浏览了一遍，然后说：“啊，哦。”

 

“什么？”Mark问。他并没有把注意力分给Chris，仍是全神贯注地盯着电脑屏幕。

 

“抬头。”Chris说。Mark及时抬起头来，恰好看见气势汹汹大步流星走向办公室的Eduardo。他突然有一种似曾相识的错觉，这很荒谬，它是一种神经性疾病而且不适用于几年前的场景。（“妈的，这场景简直不能更像了好吗！！！”Chris内心无声尖叫）

 

Eduardo推开Mark办公室的门：“Mark！”

 

“我出去了。”Chris抖了一下，悄悄溜了出去，留下Mark和Eduardo共处一间狭小的办公室。Eduardo“砰”的一下关上身后的门，双眼紧盯着Mark。

 

（猴子们战战兢兢，观望战局）

 

Mark等着他说什么，但什么也没等到，所以他自己先开口了：“你想喝点什么吗？”虽然我这只有红牛。

 

“你至少可以说再见！”Eduardo恼火地说，他弯下腰撑着桌子，看起来气势凌人，“Mark Zuckerberg。”

 

“Wardo？”Mark困惑地说。当Eduardo越过桌子吻上他时，他一瞬间大脑当机。这只是一个轻吻，几乎只能算是擦过嘴唇，蜻蜓点水，浮光掠影。

 

（猴子们目瞪口呆，草泥马刷屏）

“你以前从来没对人道过谦。”Eduardo在分开时说，“我也没有感谢你救回了我。”

 

“你不需要这样。”Mark开口。

 

“谢谢你。”Eduardo打断了他。他们互相看着对方，Eduardo伸出一只手，Mark迟疑了一会儿，握住了他的手。

 

“好了，”Eduardo说，“现在我们可以好好谈谈了。”

 

“我们一直在交谈。”Mark咕哝着。Eduardo挑起一边眉毛，Mark一会儿就点头了：“好吧。”

 

Eduardo走了，门在他身后咔哒一声关上。Mark向后靠在椅子上，手指敲打着扶手。Chris偷觑了一眼问：“究竟怎么回事儿？”

 

（猴子们面无表情-渐渐兴奋-喜大普奔）

 

Mark耸耸肩，但忍不住笑了。Chris怀疑地看着他，又公事公办地坐下来。Mark在和Chris谈话时给Eduardo发了一封邮件，上面写着：“晚餐？”

 

距Mark得到回复还有一小时。

 

“只要不是鸡。”

（略有改动）

——————

后记：这篇其实是一个很不一样的和好思路，因为绑架而最终和好，我也是佩服这个脑洞了。他丢掉了花朵，最后又找回了他。作为一个9102年才上船的新苗苗，我是真的一看卷西的脸就忍不住花痴，一看他和加菲的互动就忍不住冒粉红泡泡，真是惭愧。

整篇文我最喜欢的就是马克不断逼问华多“告诉我你想我离开”，这也算是他的孤注一掷，要是华多真的说出让他走的话，他也许就真的不会再去打扰他了，这就是我对马克这句话的理解。我还是对马克这个角色恨铁不成钢，绝好一副牌硬生生打成输，唉，吾儿叛逆伤透我的心。

但这篇文真的很有意思，译者笔力不佳，可能还会有一些不理解翻错导致你们不理解的情况，请见谅并指出错误，真诚感谢。

最后希望你们在这篇文里找到了甜蜜。（毕竟我是个小甜饼嘛）


End file.
